


Outline of My Darkened Soul

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: A Captain Canary's Song [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Legends Mentioned, POV Sara Lance, Romantic Soulmates, Sara centric, Shadows - Freeform, Team Arrow Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Sara never paid attention to her shadow much, until one day she did.





	Outline of My Darkened Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd put this here already, but I didn't :P Soulmate!AU - The outline of your shadow is your soulmate

Growing up, Sara never paid much attention to the shadow that accompanied her body from the light. To her, it was always a black shape that represented the way she viewed life. That there was always a dark side lurking.

Of course, while she held that philosophy, she didn't give a damn because she was enjoying the life she was living.

It wasn't until she made a grave mistake that shadows were more like resembling the darkness in our souls.

Time spent on Lian Yu didn't provide much light for her to pay attention to the outline of her shadow. Honestly, Sara also didn't give a damn.

Nanda Parbat showed nothing but shadows in the darkness. The candles illuminated everyone's shadows, and even then, Sara didn't care.

As the Black Canary, roaming in the night and shadows of criminals, Sara finally noticed. She saw that her shadow was not the short, petite yet deadly form that was her body. Instead, it resembled a man's body. They were tall, they were lean, and from the looks of it, they didn't have long hair.

It could have been Oliver for all she knew, John even.

She would always shudder at the thought.

Though she was put to ease when she was standing next to them in the bunker. The shadow didn't match their forms. While it eased her mind to not be soul bound (with whatever soul she had left) to either man, it didn't ease her mind that the man's outline she had behind her was still out there.

Sometime after that, Sara started not to care once again about having a soulmate, or even a soul in general.

Then Rip Hunter used some flashing light gadget on her and pitched an idea to save the world.

She was about ready to rip a new one into Rip when she saw it. She saw him. He was wearing a navy parka, tall and lean with salt and pepper hair that was faded nicely for a man of his nature. The expression he was giving Rip was one that she could definitely relate on, but more importantly, she could relate to the shadow behind him from the projector's glare in his direction.

Sara was looking at the outline of her body.

"You can't just walk away," she heard Ray say.

"Observe," the crook drawled. It was a drawl that Sara imagined she could get used to but want to hit him for daily.

She shook out of her thoughts when he started to leave, his partner in tow. Her form was evident to her to see now that he was walking away from everyone.

Apparently, she did have a soul. Now Sara could only imagine how damaged his soul was to be bound to hers.


End file.
